


(G)leider ausgeschlossen

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot, der endlich erklärt, warum die Gefährten seltsamerweise nie mit dem Spielercharakter mitfahren, wenn man mit dem Gleiter unterwegs ist.





	(G)leider ausgeschlossen

„Dann wollen wir mal.“, murmelte G’rila und steckte das Datenpad weg, um sich nach Lana umzublicken.

Diese stand bibbernd in der Tür der Basis und blickte auf die verschneite Landschaft um sie herum.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich oder bist du schon festgefroren?“, rief sie zu ihr hinüber, doch die Blonde warf ihr lediglich einen wenig begeisterten Blick zu, ehe sie schließlich unwillig an ihre Seite trat.

„Du hast gut reden.“, brummte sie und sah neidisch an G’rila hinab, der man die Kälte nur daran ansah, dass sie heute einen langärmligen Ledermantel trug statt der üblichen knappen Oberteile.

Die hochgewachsene Sith grinste und wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, sog stattdessen jedoch japsend die Luft ein, da Lana nur einen Augenblick zuvor ihre Hände zum Aufwärmen unter ihren Mantel geschoben hatte.

Fassungslos blickte G’rila auf die blonde Sith

„Bei der Macht, was hast du angestellt? Im Schnee gewühlt?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, entgegnete die Blonde und knuffte sie sacht

„Ich habe nur einfach nicht so eine dicke Haut wie du.“ Außerdem erreichte sie bei weitem nicht die Körpertemperatur eines reinblütigen Sith.

„Hm, na gut…“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith besänftigt zurück und strich sacht über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie die Arme um Lana schlang und sie an sich zog.

Eine Weile standen sie so da und G‘rila spürte, wie sich die Finger der blonden Sith allmählich durch ihre hohe Körpertemperatur erwärmten, bis sie sie schließlich wieder zurückzog und sich von ihr löste.

„Nun lass uns schon gehen…“, seufzte Lana

„Je eher wir es hinter uns bringen, desto schneller sind wir wieder im Warmen.“ Zufrieden hauchte die hochgewachsene Sith einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

„Das ist mein Mädchen.“, bemerkte sie dabei und wandte sich dann ab, um auf ihren Gleiter zu steigen.

 

Während der Fahrt glitten ihre Gedanken unbewusst zu ihrem Ziel und sie fragte sich ob dieser Jawa, den Hylo aufgespürt hatte, für ihre Allianz so wertvoll sein würde, wie die Schmugglerin behauptet hatte.

Sie war so in diese Grübeleien vertieft, dass ihr erst nach einer Weile auffiel, dass Lana verschwunden war, denn weder saß sie mit ihr auf dem Gleiter noch war sie hinter ihr zu sehen. Besorgt verlangsamte sie ihr Gefährt und wollte es eben wenden, um zurückzufahren, als die blonde Sith doch noch auf einem Gleiter hinter ihr auftauchte.

Sie sah, dass G’rila gestoppt hatte und hielt ihr Fahrzeug neben ihr an

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und stieg ab

„Warum hast du angehalten?“

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich angenommen, dass du bei mir mitfährst.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Gleiter.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich das nicht vorgehabt hätte.“, erwiderte Lana und deutete kurz hinter sich

„Aber irgendjemand muss ja deinen Krempel durch die Gegend fahren.“

„Krempel?“, wiederholte G’rila irritiert und spähte über ihre Schulter, sodass sie erkennen konnte, dass sich auf der Ladefläche des Gleiters mehrere Medipacks, Medizintaschen mit Aufputschern und Stims sowie ein großer Haufen technischer Kleinteile türmte.

„Das ist doch kein Krempel!“, widersprach sie daher vehement und trat an den Gleiter heran.

„Die Medipacks und Spritzen verstehe ich ja.“, erklärte die Blonde und folgte ihr

„Aber wofür brauchst du den anderen Müll?“

„Zum Verkaufen natürlich!“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt

„Hylo hat da eine Spitzenquelle aufgetrieben, die uns gute Preise dafür zahlt.“ Lana hob eine Braue

„Ernsthaft?“

„Na... natürlich…“, erwiderte G’rila langsam und runzelte die Stirn

„Macht das nicht jeder so?“ Ein Seufzen war die einzige Antwort der Blonden und sie trat ein Stück näher, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern

„Dann, fürchte ich, wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen, alleine auf deinem Gleiter zu reisen.“ Da musste auch die hochgewachsene Sith seufzen und Lana meinte nachdenklich.

„Aber sag mal…“, fing sie dann schließlich an

„Wieso fällt dir das eigentlich erst jetzt auf?

Warst du früher immer alleine unterwegs, wenn du auf eine Mission gegangen bist?“

„Mh, eigentlich hatte ich immer jemanden von meiner Crew dabei...“, erwiderte G’rila und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf

„Bei denen hat mich das allein fahren nur nicht so gestört.“ Diese Antwort brachte die blonde Sith zum Lachen.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können.“, meinte sie belustigt und küsste sie kurz

„Na dann komm, du Krempelsammlerin, lass uns zusehen, dass wir hier fertig werden.

Und wenn wir zurück auf Odessen sind, verspreche ich dir, dass ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite weiche.“

„Egal wo ich hingehe?“, erkundigte sich die hochgewachsene Sith neckend und fuhr zärtlich über die Seite ihres Gesichtes.

„Völlig egal.“, bestätigte Lana.

 


End file.
